


Komaida

by SHSL_Sadomasochist



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Breeding Kink, Crossdressing, Feminization, Forced Feminization, Lemon, M/M, Maid, Misogyny, Non-Consensual Spanking, Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Spanking, Yaoi, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_Sadomasochist/pseuds/SHSL_Sadomasochist
Summary: Komaeda's luck lands him in a maid outfit and he's in an isolated room with Hinata. No more needs to be said. Smut time~ Wait, I wasn't supposed to say anything else....FUCK-





	Komaida

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Starts rape, turns Dubcon-ish.

Komaeda knew he could be unlucky, but this was ridiculous. He and the others had been playing a game with multiple rounds, where each time you lose, you're given a punishment. Not only had he lost one round, but 4. For some reason, the others just kept adding extra things onto the original punishment, rather than giving him separate ones. So not only did he have to serve Hinata for the rest of the day, but he also had to do so in a locked room, whilst referring to him as "Master". Oh, and he had to do it all whilst wearing a full maid uniform. And by full maid uniform, that means frills, apron, frill headband, classic black and white, short skirt, thigh-highs with suspenders and garterbelt, complete with lacy female underwear. That means a bra too. "Q-quit staring, will you?" The pale one stood before Hinata, his face tinted pink with embarrassment. "Nope," the brunette smirked. "Here." He handed him a piece of paper. The maid rolled his eyes and looked down at the white sheet. "What's this?" He questioned. The other explained: "It's a list. Specifically a list of chores for you to complete whilst we're here." The lighter one took the list and began reading it. The darker haired boy smiled to himself. He had left a  _certain chore_  off the list. On purpose.

As the cross-dresser busied himself, Hinata observed him from a chair which left about 10 feet between the two. He had been patiently minding his own business, until he had an idea. Then he thought: "No, better not. Not  _yet_ , at least." The brunette decided to use that unwritten chore first. He calmly made his way over to the white haired boy, facing his side. Hinata approached the topic of this extra chore by claiming: "I have a simple request." To which the maid looked up to ask what this request was. "It's not that difficult," Hinata continued. "All I want you to do is just to pick up that spoon over there." He pointed at a spot on the floor, not far from them. Komaeda seemed confused as he bent over to pick up this out of sight object. Whilst he peered around for the metallic item, the other seized the opportunity. Hinata slapped the frill covered behind that lay before his eyes. However, he did this with a higher amount of force than expected. Not only did this cause the paler of the two to squeal in shock and embarrassment, but it also pushed him onto the floor. This wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for the convenient wet spot that he just so happened to land and slip on, making the poor boy fall in a fashion that, due to the laws of physics, ended up with his face on the floor, his rear in the air and his dress flipped up so that all of his lower undergarments were on display. Silky pants (panties if you're American) with lace around the leg holes, cut so that a bit of the cheeks hung out at the sides. Stockings that covered most of his milky thighs but were the opposite of modest, along with a ring of lace around the top of each one. The set was completed by suspenders that were attached to the stockings, as well as a garterbelt with a lacy top which stuck around the boy's lower stomach and not far above his crotch. All white, these garments. The colour of purity, reserved for the most innocent of innocent people. How very fitting, Hinata had thought when Komaeda had first changed into that getup.

Upon feeling the air hit him around his exposed lower region, the skinnier began to blush with the knowledge that he was showing what the dress had originally hidden to another. He tried to bring himself up, despite the pain of hitting the floor. It was at this moment that the brunette knelt down and hovered over the trembling boy. "I have another extra chore for you. One that I also didn't include on the list." Komaeda responded to this with a slight shiver. Considering the favor he had just done, he was kinda scared to find out what  _this_  extra chore was. "W-what chore would th-that be?"  
"Hm? I think you've forgotten to add something on the end there."  
The slim one reluctantly corrected himself. "What chore would that be, M...M-Master?"  
"That's better. The chore is that you are to allow me to use your body for stress relief. As my maid, it's your duty to attend to whatever needs I demand."  
The lighter was blushing far more so by now. "What?! B-but we can't do th-that! The only way you could...well... _enter_ would be by g-going in...you know..."   
"No, do tell." He knew  _perfectly_  well, he just wanted him to say it out loud.  
"M-my...um..." The white haired boy's face was drenched in blush as he struggled to get the words out. "My...bum." He practically whispered the last word.  
"Wow. I can't believe you mentioned such a lewd part of your body. Maids are trained to be modest and respectable, you're so dirty for having said that. How shameful."   
"You're the one who made me say it! What else was I supposed to do?"  
"I suppose you're right. But if it bothers you so much, then we don't have to call it by such a name."  
"Huh? Then what-"

The ever so slightly taller boy had just managed to stand but was interrupted by the other pushing him up against the wall. "It was very rude of you to talk back just a moment ago. I told you that maids are meant to be trained to be modest and respectable. Looks like I'll have to train you myself.  First lesson is not to speak of your indecent areas, like your cock-hungry cunt."  
Komaeda blinked for a second. Had Hinata just said what he thought Hinata had said? "What do you mean? You know I don't-" He suddenly squeaked, as a pair of hands parted his cheeks, the arms wrapping around his front. "You're a filthy bitch that needs to be disciplined by her Master. Girls who don't do as their man tells them to need to be corrected." One of his fingers started poking at the hole between the cheeks, stroking in a circular motion. "U-uh! M-mmm~" The pale one twitched in response. "Y-you can't touch th-there...m-mmm..." "It's necessary to test you, and just as I thought: you're a complete slut. That's obvious from your moaning~"   
"I-I wasn't m-moaning..."  
"Don't lie to your Master!" The brunette grabbed the other's dress and swiftly lifted it up, forcing his arms to go up with it, causing the lighter boy to be covered in nothing but the women's underwear he was forced to wear, along with the maid headband and black kitten heels he had on. "Sit down on the floor. NOW." The maid was ordered. Komaeda was stood in the corner, trying to desperately cover himself, his face screamed 'embarrassed'. "B-but...I'm almost n-naked... Anymore and I'll be completely e-exposed!" He looked like he was about to cry. Hinata ignored his pleading, telling him: "A maid does as her Master says. You're already being punished for being such a naughty girl, I suggest you don't make it any worse for yourself." The skinner of the two, trembling a bit, lowered himself onto the floor and sat down. It was then that the fully dressed one grabbed the near-exposed boy's thighs and parted them, then tipping him backwards a bit so that he could easily press his face against the sub's rear. 

"Stay still whilst I clean up your slutty hole. Dirty girls need to be cleansed." He slid the silky underwear off the shocked one's lower region, causing him to hide his face in his hands. He couldn't look his Master in the eye, as he slid his tongue inside him. "A-aah! Aah-haah~" The tongue continued on, slivering around, sliding in and out. "Aaah~ H-haaah~ Aaaaah~! Haaaah~!"  
"Honestly, making such perverse noises over a simple cleansing. So filthy, you're a very bad girl." As the Master said this, he sat back up and commanded that his maid get over his knee. "Huh? B-but why? After tha-"  
"Little whores that moan during a cleansing need to be spanked so do as you're told!"  
"Y-yes, Master."  
Once they were in the correct position, Hinata brought his hand down. Harder each time.  
Once. "Aaaah!"  
Twice. "AAAAH!"  
Three. "AAAAAAAH!!"

Once they had gone through 3 hits, the slimmer was lied down. Hovering over him, the dominant one slid his hands under the lace-covered bra, playing with the nipples underneath.  
"Mm-mmm~"   
"You haven't got much here, have you? How do you ever expect to complete your service without more efficient breasts?"  
"What service...?"  
"Becoming pregnant and feeding the child from that pregnancy. That is the job of a slut that enjoys having their body played with. If you're so desperate for this sort of attention, you should accept the semen of the man who fucks you and bear the child as consequence for being such a greedy little whore."  
"But I can't- Aaah!"  
Hinata had removed the bra and began sucking on the nipples before him. Getting more and more vigorous about it.  
"Not so h-hard...a-aaaah~. They're really sensitive. Aaah! D-don't bite them."  
"A baby likely would. I'm showing you what you'll have to go through to make up for behaving like such a skank. In fact..."  
He stopped to grab the same silky underwear that the other had across his backside and crotch before. Without saying a word, the brown haired boy started jerking himself off with the underwear, folding it around. The lighter looking one blushed at this, knowing that that same underwear had been touching his intimate areas before this. After not too long, the masturbating one released onto his maid's chest.   
"Perfect. Now you look like what you are: a cumslut with her tits on full display. Now, stand up and bend over that table." His Master directed him.

The basically naked boy reluctantly got up and anxiously made his way to the table. He froze once he got there, but the demanding one simply pushed him forward, bending him over himself. He wasted no time lathering the other's entrance with saliva from yet another rimming, before entering the shaking pale rear. "Hnnnn!" Komaeda winced. The thrusting started up and he quickly submitted to the pleasure. "A-Aaah! Aaaah~ So good~" To his surprise, this earned him a harsh spank, right after the dom stopped thrusting. "Aah! W-what was that for, Master?"  
"You don't know? You really are a  _dumb_  whore, aren't you?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"It was for moaning about how good it was. Maids are to be disciplined and modest. How many times must I tell you? You're an out of control slut who needs to learn her place. So learn to take your punishment as a punishment and  _not_  as a reward."  
"Yes, Master. I'm r-really sorry for being such a d-disgraceful whore."  
"You better be."  
The one in control went back to thrusting normally, his whining partner still moaning but no claims of pleasure so far.

Until the brink of climax, that is.  
"Aaaah! I'm gonna c-cum! Aaaaaaah~! More~ Your dick feels amazing, Master!"  
It drew to a halt.  
The sub was upset by this and started begging to cum. His Master just glared at him.  
"Not only did you try to tell me what to do, but you started commenting on how much you enjoyed it  _again_."  
The lighter boy was genuinely scared by this. His master said this so sternly yet so calmly. It felt rather sinister. His eyes piercing into the one beneath him, like a predator that just spotted its prey and was waiting for its opportunity to attack. There was silence between the two. And then...  
"You. Are nothing more. Than an unclean, disobedient, useless, little...bitch!" As the brown haired one finished that very sentence, he pulled out, only to force the nearly crying boy onto his back on the cold table. Soon after, bending the bottom boy's legs so he could grip onto his milky thighs and re-enter. This time though, his thrusts were more erratic, harsher, more violent, going in at different directions sometimes. Almost like he was stabbing the frail boy in different areas of his anal canal. This, of course, was shocking and somewhat painful to him so he began crying out against this. "Aaah! Master, wait! I- Aaaah! I'm sorry! Please don't- A-ouch! No, that hurts- Ow, ow, ow! Owww! S-stop..." He was crying out  _and_  crying tears.   
"If you can give birth through there, you can take a hard dicking in there."  
"But I can't. What are you talking about?"  
"Of course you can. It is the job of any woman to take her man's cum and bear his child. And after how slutty you've been, you deserve to take my cum and endure the childbirth."  
"N-no, you can't be serious."  
"Oh, I am. It'll be a shame to see such a pretty girl's womanhood wrecked but it's the price you have to pay for such bad behavior."  
"B-but- Aaaah!"  
The top had gone back to pounding the bottom. This time, he went back to more rhythmic thrusts. They were still very rough and fast though. Jabbing himself into the one below's prostate each time. 

Not long into this, Hinata started to feel Komaeda tightening around him. "Oh my, such a greedy girl too. Apparently though, it's a natural occurrence for the woman's vagina to clamp down on the man's penis during sex."  
"A-aaaah~! Aaah~ I'm not- aaaah~ -c-clamping down- mmmm~! -on anything!"  
"Don't shout at your Master. Honestly, if you're that desperate to take my seed then I might as well get it over with."  
"What?! No, don't do that! Don't shoot your seed inside of me!"  
"Challenging me, are we? Well, we both know what happens when you do that."  
"Wait! No!"  
The Master increased his pace drastically. Practically smashing the maid boy's opening in. The bruising sensation, combined with the stimulation of his most sensitive area made it difficult for Komaeda to figure out whether it was pain or pleasure he was feeling. Either way, he was still drenched in his own tears.  
"Stop! Aaaaah! You'll break me! Aaaah~! Aaaaaaaah~!"  
"Shut up and take my cock like a good girl! And while you're at it, take my semen too!"  
"Noooo! Aaaah! I don't want- aaaaaah~! -to be pregnant!"  
"Too bad. I own you and I'll do with you as I wish. So take my cock like the greedy, whiny bitch you are!"  
"Aaaaaaah~! Master,  _please_! A-aaaah~! Please don't impregnate me! Aaaaaaaah~! Nooo!"  
"Almost...there..."  
"Aaaah~! No! A-aaaaaaah~! I don't wanna- A-aaa-aaaah~! -give birth! Noooo!"  
"And..."  
"Don't shoot it out! Aaaaaaah~! Please!"  
"Th-there..."  
"Nooooooo! Aaa-aa-aaaaaaaaaaaah~!"  
The pair came.

Panting and crying, the cum-filled one lay on the table, as the other panting one leaned over him, poking at and teasing his length.  
"Look at how wet and twitchy your clit got because of that punishment. You must secretly be a complete masochist or something."  
Komaeda just lied there, twitching and quivering from what he'd just experienced. He did sort of enjoy it but it definitely embarrassed and kinda scared the hell out of him. His inside was so tender from bruising, being slightly burned too, by the hot cum which was squirted into him.


End file.
